


This aint ordinary life

by Etermati



Category: Bangtan, Yoonseok - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Drug Dealer Yoongi, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yoonseok - Freeform, pretty boy Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etermati/pseuds/Etermati
Summary: Min Yoongi is a known drug dealer on the streets of Seoul. He'd say he's a bad guy, but not too much. But when he accidentally falls in love with flower/pretty boy Jung Hoseok his life changes.





	1. So tattoos + sex mix?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, another Yoonseok fic. Hope you like it! I was listening to The Weeknd and i was really feeling the bad boy look. So, i decided to make a bad boy fic about Yoongi!

“Didn’t I say to get the money Jae-Hwa?” The blond man pushes the bigger man against the wall, “Look, now you've got me angry…” “Have the money or I will be back~” he says in a singsongy tone. 

Min Yoongi was very known on the streets of Seoul. Of course only by the mobsters, gangsters, and criminals. Yoongi isn’t too bad of a guy, he hasn't killed anyone, he only sells drugs. He owns a tattoo shop in the bad part of town, that's where his customers come for what he’s selling.

He has tattoos all over his arms, a few on his sides, and one on his left hand. He feels he can express himself through tattoos, show his story, and what he’s made of. His hair is bleached blond and he has smooth pale skin. His eyes are dark and mysterious, he thinks it makes himself look more dangerous and intimidating. 

 

Yoongi opens the door to his shop and sees his partner Namjoon sitting at the desk. He’s known Namjoon since his last year of high school, neither of them went to college. Too much work. 

“You’re back? Thought it would take longer.” Namjoon says, eyes locked onto the computer screen. 

“I only let him go because he started getting too nervous. I would have never gotten the money from him” Yoongi sat on the couch and checked the texts on his phone. 

Four rather flowery looking boys walk into the shop. Each of them wearing a pastel color. Yoongi looked them up and down then chuckled. They walk up to the counter and check in. 

Namjoon greets them, “Welcome. What can I get for you today?”

The shortest one speaks up, “Um, we wanted to get tattoos. All four of us…”

Namjoon types their names down into the computer then walks them to the back room.   
Luckily Jungkook was in today so the process would go by much faster. Jungkook started with the man named Seokjin. 

Yoongi took the smallest flower boy Jimin and was discussing his tattoo choice. Yoongi knew he was going to choose the prettiest tattoo in the book. The last boy, Hoseok was sitting in the chairs across the room. He looked nervous, he had his hands in his sleeves and his eyes were searching around the room. 

Yoongi thought he was cute though. His skin was tan and had light brown hair. Maybe he could be Yoongi’s next toy? Yoongi shrugged then brought his attention back to Jimin. The flower boy had chosen a tattoo, so Yoongi was working on sterilizing Jimin’s forearm. 

Yoongi felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Yoongi looked up and caught the nervous man looking at him. Yoongi kept eye contact he tilted his head and smirked at him. Hoseok look down at his hands immediately and started biting his lip. Yoongi laughed then shook his head. 

The whole time Yoongi was doing his work Hoseok stared a hole into the blond mans head.   
He finished with the small tattoo and told Jimin instructions on how to keep it looking nice. Jungkook had also finished Seokjin’s tattoo and was doing the same.

Jungkook called over the other boy, Taehyung and started on his tattoo. That meant Yoongi would get the cute, nervous Hoseok. Jimin hopped out of the chair and Yoongi waved Hoseok over. The man slowly walked over and then plopped down in the chair. 

“So, you can look in the book and just tell me what you want.” Yoongi smiled at Hoseok and then started to look at Hoseok's appearance again. Yoongi first looked at Hoseok's hands. They looked smooth but they were big and not small like a woman's hands. He looked like a soft baby. Yoongi could destroy Hoseok mentally and physically. It would be easy. Yoongi thought about how Hoseok would look whimpering and clutching at the sheets. He wants this boy, he needs this boy. 

“Excuse me? Is this one okay?” Hoseok says quietly. 

Yoongi looks up, “Of course. It’s whatever you want.” Hoseok had chosen a compass. On anyone else it would had looked basic. But to Yoongi it was going to look magnificent on Hoseok’s clear tan skin.

Yoongi chuckled every time Hoseok would clamp his eyes shut from the pain. It shouldn't have hurt that much it was only of his wrist. 

Yoongi finished the tattoo and sat back, “You alright?”

“Yeah i’m fine, thanks.” Hoseok looked at his wrist and smiled. 

“It looks good on you” Yoongi leaned in and smiled at Hoseok. 

Hoseok laughed then blushed, “Thank you” “Your tattoos are really cool.”

Yoongi looked down at his arms, “Ah really? Thanks.” He got closer to Hoseok and whispered, “You know, I have a few you can’t see. Maybe you could come over and take a look at them sometime.” 

Hoseok avoided Yoongi’s eyes. He messed with his hands and chewed on his lip nervously. 

“After I get off work? You’ll have a great time, I promise.” Yoongi turned and wrote his address on a piece of paper then handed it to Hoseok, “I get off in about 2 hours. I’ll see you there?”

Hoseok nodded then quickly got up and headed to his friends. All of them paid then headed out of the store. 

 

Yoongi didn't really expect Hoseok to show up at Yoongi’s apartment. But here he is with the music blasting, Hoseok sitting in his lap, lips locked with Yoongi's. 

Yoongi moved his lips to Hoseok’s neck and started sucking on it. Hoseok tilted his head and gasped when Yoongi moved to Hoseok’s adam's apple. The blond man pulled back, “Let’s go to the bedroom.” 

Hoseok got off of Yoongi’s lap. Yoongi took Hoseok’s hand then pulled him to the bedroom.   
Yoongi pushed the door open then walked over to the bed. He pulled Hoseok in to kiss him more. In the process he pulled his shirt and Hoseok's shirt off. Yoongi’s hands grabbed Hoseok’s waist, Yoongi got closer and grinded their members together through their jeans. Yoongi smirked when Hoseok put his hands on Yoongi’s waist and grinded harder into Yoongi. 

“Suck me off” Yoongi whispered in Hoseok’s ear. 

Hoseok pulled back his eyes flickered to Yoongi’s pants then back to his eyes. He slowly got onto his knees. He reached for Yoongi’s zipper and button, he got them undone so Yoongi pulled his jeans and underwear off then threw them behind him. 

Hoseok grabbed the base of Yoongi’s dick then stroked him slow. He brought his tongue to the tip and kitten licked it. He looked up at Yoongi and made eye contact. He brought Yoongi’s dick into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. 

Yoongi took a sharp breath in and closed his eyes. He brought his hand to Hoseok’s hair and tangled his fingers into the soft locks. 

Hoseok took in as much of Yoongi’s dick as he could and bobbed his head. “Ah Hoseok, you’re so good at this. Keep going.” Hoseok pulled off and stroked Yoongi’s dick fast and sucked on the tip. 

“Thats enough. Take off your pants then lay on your back.” Yoongi demanded. Hoseok did as he was told. He laid still on the bed until Yoongi sat in front of him and told him to open his legs. Hoseok hesitated and moaned when Yoongi softly pushed his legs back then rubbed his thighs. Yoongi chuckled, “So you like when your inner thighs are touched huh?” 

Yoongi poured lube onto his fingers then looked at Hoseok for permission, Hoseok nodded. Yoongi put one finger into Hoseok. “You’re tight. You must not do this a lot?” Hoseok grunted, “It’s alright you just gotta relax.” When Hoseok relaxed a bit more Yoongi put a second finger in. he stroked Hoseok’s dick to take away some of the stinging. 

It must have been getting better for Hoseok, he whimpered every time Yoongi curled his fingers. Yoongi searched around with his fingers for Hoseok’s spot. When he found it Hoseok arched his back off the bed and obscenely moaned. He added a third finger and gave Hoseok immense pleasure. 

He pulled his fingers out and covered his member in lube. He aligned himself in front of Hoseok. He slowly put his dick inside Hoseok. Hoseok was whimpering and had his eyes squeezed shut. Yoongi started to thrust inside Hoseok. He started to get faster and faster. 

“Yoongi, mm yes” Hoseok said as he grabbed a hold of Yoongi’s arm. The blond man took this as a sign to fuck harder. He was pounding into Hoseok while letting out groans. 

“God, you’re so tight. I’m going to cum soon.” 

“M-me too” Hoseok whimpered out. 

Yoongi put a tight hold around Hoseok’s pulsing dick and stroked it. “Fuck Hoseok cum now”   
Hoseok let go and arched his back then tangled his hands into the white sheets.   
It took a few more thrusts for Yoongi to cum inside Hoseok with a loud moan. 

Yoongi pulled out of Hoseok and laid next to him. He reached over to his side table and got a cigarette out of the package. He sat up and lit it. He breathed in then let the smoke out in one breath. 

Yoongi looked down at Hoseok and met eyes with him. “What? I needed to smoke.” “You can shower if you want to. The bathroom’s across the hall." Hoseok nodded then got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. 

Yoongi continued to smoke his cigarette and process what just happened. He looked down at his chest. Somehow Hoseok had shot his cum onto Yoongi’s chest. ‘Wow, lovely’ Yoongi thought. He got up, put his bud out and walked to the shower. 

He heard the water running so he opened the door. He hoped Hoseok didn’t mind, I mean who cares they just did it? He opened the shower door and stepped inside. Hoseok whipped his head around and stared at Yoongi then blushed. 

“Why do you blush so much? We just had sex.” Yoongi asked. Hoseok just shrugged his shoulders and continued to wash himself. 

They finished the shower and went back into Yoongi’s room. The stood awkwardly until Yoongi said Hoseok could stay, and that he didn't care to share a bed. Yoongi admits he cares for Hoseok a little bit. He knows if Hoseok tried to walk to his car at such a late hour somebody would take him. They got in the bed together but faced different ways. 

“Thank you, Yoongi.”

Yoongi turned around and laughed, “For what? The sex?”

“No-I dont know. For letting me stay here.” Hoseok said softly. 

“Oh yeah, you’re welcome” Yoongi didn’t exactly expect Hoseok to say that. Truth be told he was a little bit happy that Hoseok was grateful towards him even if it was just over a place to stay.


	2. Weed buddies

The two had been seeing each other for about 4 months now. And by seeing each other it means they’ve stayed in Yoongi’s apartment having sex, talking, eating, and more sex. 

Yoongi has no problem with it. He gets some and has someone fun to talk to. At first he thought Hoseok was really quiet, until he started getting comfortable with Yoongi. The older man quickly realized Jung Hoseok is a literal sunshine who never stops talking. 

Yoongi sometimes has to start kissing him to make him stop talking. 

The one problem is Hoseok has developed feelings for Yoongi even after knowing he’s a criminal. Yoongi has always known Hoseok was infatuated with him as soon as he made eye contact. Yoongi doesn't like to admit that he also has feelings for Hoseok. Yoongi knows Hoseok doesn't need all the trouble of dating a popular drug dealer. 

He couldn’t have a real relationship with Hoseok. First of all he isn’t really the relationship kind of guy. He’s more ‘let’s fuck’ then leave. Hoseok would eventually want Yoongi to meet his parents, and who wants their son dating a drug dealer? No one. 

Hoseok has tried to bring up the idea of them dating but Yoongi always ignores it or changes the subject. 

 

It's 12:30am, Yoongi and Hoseok are walking down the street together. It’s really the first time they’ve done this. Be together outside. There was no food in Yoongi’s house so they decided to go to a local Korean restaurant down the street. 

It’s quiet between the two. Yoongi looks at Hoseok out of the corner of his eye. Yoongi knows he likes Hoseok. Maybe he could just hold his hand? What could it do? Yoongi moves his hand closer to Hoseok’s but stops when he sees Jae-Hwa leaning against the wall. 

He moves his hand back to his side, “Hey. Bastard. Where’s my money?” Yoongi says while running to Jae-Hwa. 

“Um. um. I’ll have it later. Please.” he begs Yoongi not to beat him like everyone else has. 

“Look Jae-Hwa I need my money. Or you won't be able to get anymore of my weed.” He gets closer to his face and grabs his shirt, “Got it kid?” 

“Yes. Yes Yoongi. I’ll have it.” Yoongi releases his shirt and Jae-Hwa ran away. 

Yoongi walks back over to Hoseok. “What was that about Yoongi?” Hoseok says in his small voice. Hoseok always gets a little bit scared when Yoongi puts on his mean act and has to do business. 

“It was nothing, just some stupid kid.” he pauses, “Don’t worry Hoseok. Everything is cool.” He pats Hoseok on the back and they walk back to Yoongi’s apartment. 

 

“I wanna try weed” 

Yoongi turns around from his computer and looks at Hoseok with his brows furrowed. “What?” 

Hoseok gets up from the kitchen chair and stands in front of Yoongi, “I wanna try weed. Like you.” 

Yoongi stares at Hoseok with a confused face, “If you're trying to be bad for once of your life…” He evil smiles at Hoseok, “You’ve come to the right place.” 

Yoongi goes to his secret closet and pulls out a little weed. He wouldn't give too much to the man. “Go to the couch and sit” Yoongi says as he pulls out the paper to roll it with. 

When he walks in front of the couch he looks at Hoseok. And yet again he looks nervous. He’s biting his lip, his eyes are wide, and he’s playing with his pants. 

Yoongi sets the stuff down onto the table and walks over to Hoseok, “Don’t be so nervous it’s just weed you pretty boy.” Yoongi gets everything ready for Hoseok, he wants the process to be easy and calming for Hoseok. 

The first puff Hoseok took he coughed a bit too loud. He was always a bit dramatic. Yoongi on the other hand was taking the weed great. He never did any of his drugs he sold except weed. He enjoyed it a lot. 

“Come er’” Yoongi said before taking a hit. Hoseok got closer and Yoongi brought them in for a kiss and in the process blew the smoke into Hoseok’s mouth. They started to make out and it started to get heated. 

Yoongi had his hand tangled into Hoseok’s hair and Hoseok’s hands were roaming Yoongi’s body. 

Hoseok pulled back, “I heard sex is better when you're high. Is that true?” 

Yoongi smirked, “Yeah why don’t we go try that out.” Yoongi pulled Hoseok up and they made their way to the bedroom. 

 

Yoongi doesn't know why he’s staring at Hoseok so much. He’s gonna get caught, but he kind of wants to oddly. Yoongi decides that's not a good idea so he turns onto his back. He feels Hoseok moving around in the bed. Yoongi turns his head. 

Hoseok’s first words in the morning were,“What if i got another tattoo?” 

“Why would you get another tattoo? Yours is already great.” “I mean it was made by me, why wouldn't you love it?”

“I know but… You have a lot of tattoos. I want more.” 

“Why’s that?” Yoongi rubs his face.

“Because I love you.” Hoseok says a little too fast. 

Yoongi stops all his motions and looks at Hoseok, “Wh- What- Hoseok.”

“I love you.” he pauses, “Do you love me?”

“No.” 

Hoseok’s heart drops. “Um. uh” He starts to get off the bed and pick up his clothes. He starts to put them on and Yoongi just stares at him. Hoseok takes one look at Yoongi with tears brimming in his eyes and runs out of the door. 

“Shit. No. Fuck.” Yoongi gets out of the bed and runs after Hoseok. Luckily he’s at the door but Yoongi grabs his arm. “Hoseok ‘no’ is not what I meant to say I promise.” 

Hoseok has tears streaming down his face, “The what did you mean Yoongi.” 

“You can’t love me. I’m bad for you” Hoseok turns and starts to walk out of the door but Yoongi closes it on him. “Listen, I love you. But we have no future. I can’t meet your parents, or get married to you.” “Or even- even have kids with you.” “I’ve screwed both of our life’s up” “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Yoongi drops his head. 

“We can make it work. I promise. We can do it Yoongi. I love you.” Hoseok starts to cry even harder, “Please don’t leave me Yoongi. I’ll die without you” Hoseok walks closer to Yoongi and puts his face into Yoongi’s chest. He pulls Yoongi to the ground and they sit in front of the door, “Please. Please don’t make me go away…” 

Yoongi wraps his arms around Hoseok, “I won’t baby” “I won’t. I promise” 

They stay in that position for about 30 minutes. Yoongi didn’t want to move Hoseok, in case of him getting upset. 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Hoseok?” Yoongi says quietly. 

Hoseok moves away from Yoongi’s chest he stares at Yoongi, “Really? Are you serious” Yoongi nods. Hoseok smiles brightly, “Yes. Yoongi I would love to be your boyfriend.” “I love you.” He hugs Yoongi tightly.

“I love you too Hoseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its the end hope you liked it. Btw i know nothing about weed soooooo.... sorry


End file.
